


The Kids' First Day at School

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: best laid plans [4]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep





	The Kids' First Day at School

Jensen sniffles and feels Danneel's hand grip tighter around his elbow. He knows she's about to lose it, too.

He's not sure if it's more about the fact that their twins are now five years old and walking up the steps to the grammar school where they'll start Kindergarten in just five minutes, or if it's the fact that they're doing it with color-coordinating outfits and backpacks (of their own insistence, Jensen swears) and holding hands with determined _us against the world_ expressions on their faces.

Danneel begins to shake beside him, so he slides his arm around her shoulders and brings her into his side, rubbing over her arm and kissing her temple. That's about when he feels the hard pressure in his chest and the flush spread across his face, because he wants to cry, too. But not in public, damnit. And especially not with Jared standing on his other side fondly smiling at him like he's just _waiting_ for it to happen.

"Shut it," Jensen warns before Jared can say anything.

Jared mimes zipping his mouth closed and tossing the key.

Still, Jared continues to stare at them with an odd smile on his face until Jensen rolls his eyes, and then Jared looks at the building. Jensen can tell Jared still has some remark wrapped up and ready to go. "For the record," Jensen says tightly, ignoring how his lower lip is quivering around the words. "Danneel was crying first."

"I'm a woman," Danneel says. "I'm allowed."

"Jensen's kind of a woman," Jared jokes, shrugging easily.

Danneel nods. "You have a point."

"I'm standing right here," Jensen replies flatly. "Right between you both. And I know you're dying to sob your heart out," he adds with a stern look in Jared's direction. Because Jared is the most emotional human being he's ever met, crying at the end of nearly every Disney movie because _true love concurs all_.

Jared shrugs, but doesn't reply. He keeps fairly quiet as they say goodbye and separate so Danneel can head into work and Jensen can take them both into the city for work. It's not until they're back in the car that Jared sniffles.

When Jensen looks over at him, Jared's face is scrunched up and suddenly he coughs out a messy sob then lets it all out. Jensen stares in slight horror (Jared is an ugly crier) and yet affection (it's _really_ ugly and he kind of wants to laugh).

"Jensen, they were so adorable with the blue plaid and the red accents and the red plaid and the blue accents, and then they were like _marching_ up the stairs. Li'l Jackie and Jules were _marching_ like they're going into battle together and, and ..." He glances over to Jensen and Jensen's only got a soft, playful frown for Jared's blubbering. "How the hell can you expect me to keep it together after that?"

Jensen laughs, which makes Jared laugh, too, yet cry harder, as if he can't control any emotions. "Come here," Jensen insists, reaching for Jared's face and holding gently. He rubs his thumbs under Jared's eyes and over his cheeks to clear away the tears then leans forward and kisses him quickly. "So you were just posturing in front of Danneel back there?" Jensen asks with a big smile.

Jared inhales a long, loud breath then keeps it in. "I was holding on, man." He releases the air loudly and shakes his head. "But I'm only so strong."


End file.
